Markiplier vs Darkiplier One Shot
by IntergalacticAuthor
Summary: Lightiplier, Heroplier, Tiny Box Tim and even King Darkiplier help keep Markiplier safe from Darkiplier's attempts to fulfill his sinister plan. Darkiplier can't convince the others, but uses Demonplier to achieve his goal. But, there's one important detail that Darkiplier refuses to accept and that's what makes his plan lethal.
1. Night 1

"There is no Light without a Dark"

A long day of recording Five Nights at Freddy's and mostly failing deserved a nice long sleep. Mark walked into his room and changed into his logo pajama pants. He made his way into the bathroom, turned on the light and leaned on the counter.

He looked at his reflection and swore he saw dark circles around his eyes, but when he blinked, they were gone. He proceeded to take off his glasses and wash his face, thinking nothing of it. Thinking maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him from all those horror games.

After wiping off his face he turned off the light and climbed into bed. He reached for his Tiny Box Tim plushie, cuddled it, put his glasses on the night stand and turned off the light. Left in the dark, and his thoughts, Mark tried to sleep.

In his dream, he quickly identified the security screen of Five Nights at Freddy's. He didn't dare look up from the screen. Instead he looked at the difference screens recording the different areas of the building. Pirate's Cove hadn't moved. Ducky was in her place, as were the others.

"They won't move, Mark." He heard his voice speak to him.

Mark looked up and froze. He was looking at himself, but red eyes instead of brown.

"They're scared of me." He continued. "And they should be."

"Who are you?" Mark asked after a moment of silence.

"I am you," He replied, cocking his head to one side, smiling. "But I'm Dark, the dark version of you." He leaned back onto the table the phone sat on. "But I'm not the worst one." Dark looked at the door on the left.

Mark couldn't move. The lights shut off and the sounds of power fell silent. All Mark could do is stare at the empty, dark doorway until the all too familiar theme song started playing in sync to the blinking eyes of Foxy.

Dark stared through the doorway as well, but was free to move. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down. He let out a partial laugh. "Come on, if you want to scare him, scare him." He spoke over the theme song that soon morphed into a demented skipping song.

Unable to move, Mark watched as the white lights of the face turned black with red pupils and the smile turned into a much scarier smile. The eyes blinked at him.

Stepping into the room, this form, this version of Mark held the head of Freddie himself. The head had been brutally ripped off by this version of Mark. Oil was dripping from wires and all over his hands like it had just been done.

This version of Mark spoke with a very deep, scary voice. It was a tone that Mark hadn't been able to make himself.

"Hello, Mark." He faced Mark and held onto the head. "You've met my friend, Dark. And he's right. I'm the one that should scare you."

The theme song slowly played again. Dark left the room and was soon followed by the Mark carrying Freddy's head.

Left in the dark once more, Mark's head was forcibly turned to the door and couldn't move as the theme song played at normal speed. Foxy's face lit up and blinked with the song, which was over quickly.

Mark knew what was next in the darkness. A loud metallic screech and then game over.

The silence seemed never-ending. Each tense moment passed slower than the previous.

"Run!" Foxy's screech echoed around the room and he turned from the doorway then ran back down the hall.

Mark sprung up in his bed. His arm wrapped around his little biscuit and he fumbled around for the light switch. He sat in bed and tried to calm down. He leaned on his arm and breathed until his heart rate dropped back down.

"Maybe I played that game too much," he tried to reason with himself.

He took a deep breath and relaxed into the comfort of his bed covers. Holding Tim tight to his chest, he rolled onto his side and tried to sleep again.


	2. Night 2

He was successful in finding unconsciousness, but he wasn't alone.

This dream let him look up at the ceiling. He glanced around and identified the fire place, green chair and dark red wall paper from Amnesia. He moved like the character did in the game, smoothly in an unrealistic reality.

The fire place brightened up the room enough so Mark could locate the lantern on the table. He picked up the oil as well, out of habit.

Each step towards the door was one Mark didn't want to take. Through many of the games, he knew the endings, how the game worked and what to expect.

But like the last nightmare, he couldn't simply wake up and get out of it. He had to play the game. He stared at the door and the soft glow of the fire was blown out by the wind rushing through it as is slowly opened.

Mark held up the lantern to light his path. He took a last glance around the room, he usually forgets something.

He spotted a small wooden box in the corner of the room by the foot of the dresser by the bed.

"Tim!" He rushed over and picked up the small item. As he held the small box, its eyes opened to reveal large blue eyes. A small smile formed below the eyes.

"I'll protect you Mark." Tim said in a quiet but affirmative voice. His little arms had stubby hands on the end that reached out for Mark's face.

Mark held him close and curled him in his arm to carry him safely. Mark knew he could move on now so he left the room and entered the dark hallway. One way led to a dead end, the other branched off into the rest of the mansion. He held his lantern up and walked down the dark hallway.

The walls displayed pictures of scratched faces. Something had scratched them. The frame had marks on it too, from whatever did that.

"Keep moving," Tim whispered, making Mark's arm tighten around him. Tim put his little hands on Mark's and looked ahead into the darkness then hid behind his hand.

Mark looked away from the painting and down the hall. Something moved from one side to the other. He took a step back and his leg hit a chair that slammed into the wall. The impact echoed down the hall. He let out a startled scream and stood still.

"Be quiet. You don't want them to find you." Tim said a bit louder.

Actually being in the game was very different from just playing. Mark usually jumps from his own shadow or screams until the thing goes away. He couldn't do that here. They could hear him from across the mansion. They could find him. Whoever they were.

When the mansion was silent once more, Mark moved again and stopped where the object moved. He turned to where it came from. He saw what Foxy just told him in his other nightmare.

It was written on the wall. It looked like it was written in blood. It dripped down the wall and pooled on the floor.

"What am I running from?" Mark wondered out loud. He turned around and bumped into something. He jumped back and stared at the golden mannequin that had moved in right behind him. He almost let out another scream. But it didn't move. Mark didn't want it to. He didn't take his eyes off it as he moved passed.

He turned tensely into the big room. The middle of the second floor had the staircase reaching down to the first floor and faced the pair of giant wood and steel doors. A lightning flash lit up the room and revealed a fox-like statue in the corner. It was standing up.

Mark moved again, bumped into the mannequin again and stepped back several feet, desperately suppressing the muffled scream of fear.

The face now had red eyes and the cruel smile from before.

Metallic screeching came from the corner as the fox ran passed Mark only to be thrown by the mannequin into the wall and onto the ground, never to move again.

"Finally," The voice spoke from the mannequin through his sharp teeth.

Mark froze, barely feeling Tim tug at his fingers. His fear of mannequins struck him more now than before. Mark backed up and tripped on the table, falling onto it and shattering it into long awkward, sharp pieces. Tim flew from his hands and landed somewhere in the darkness.

He looked out into the living room from where he lay. He could only breathe in short gasps and he tried not to scream as a sharp stabbing pain emanated from his lower back. He felt a pool of warm liquid grow on the ground by this pain. He was barely able hold back the scream he desperately wanted to release.

A bright glow swallowed the darkness, causing the mannequin to shield his eyes. Mark could barely move and couldn't react when two feet thundered into their spot behind him.

"You have part of a table sticking out of your back." The strong voice said. Mark felt his hand on his shoulder, next came the yank but no pain followed. "Stand up." This man said, practically picking up Mark.

Mark stood next to this new version of himself. The pink caped hero stood beside him, partially supporting him. His hand held onto Mark's back where the wood was pulled from. Slowly the pain went away.

"Where were you hiding?" The mannequin shouted, distracting the man from his work.

He let go of Mark and let him balance on his own. Stepping forward, he landed hard on the ground causing the room to shake. The new Mark swung the wood he pulled from Mark and threw the mannequin into the wall.

He turned to Mark and let Mark look at him. "I am the Hero within you. Heroplier, I guess. But you can call me Hero." Mark looked at Hero's outfit of a skin tight black outfit covering all of him up to his neck. The cape matched the boots, and stereo typical superhero underwear on the outside of his pants. The warfstache had been placed on his chest.

"Yes, the warfstache is our hero logo." Hero commented.

"Like on my pants," Mark said, lifting one leg to show him.

"You aren't wearing pants, Mark." Hero told him.

"This IS a nightmare!" Mark yelled.

"Mark, be quiet!" Tiny Box Tim spoke from behind Hero's boot. Hero picked him up and held him out to Mark.

"You need him more than I do." Hero handed over the caped box to Mark who tucked him away like before.

Hero braced himself and lunged behind Mark, stopping the attack that Mark was pushed from. Mark turned around and saw Hero holding the arms of the mannequin, braced where they had almost hit Mark.

Mark watched as Hero looked back at him; Hero's face dropped as Mark's arms were grabbed and twisted behind him. He was pulled to the ground and Tim was kicked out of his hand. Mark let out a scream as this figure yanked him to the floor, pinning him there with a chain looped through the floor.

This figure moved around Mark and faced him. Mark looked up at the white pupils in the black iris with normal eyes engulfed in a black circles surrounded by a dark haze. Dark's smile didn't quite match the one on the mannequin.

Lightning flashed through the windows again, lighting up the scene. Rain soon followed. It pounded on the glass, threatening to break it.

Hero swung his arm over the mannequin's neck and ripped the helmet off and it fell to the floor.

"I'm done with that anyway," Dark said as he waved his arm, moving the mannequin across the room. Dark looked down at Mark and smiled, "I'm your worst nightmare, Mark, but I'm not the worst one here."

Hero walked over to stand next to Mark. A growl came from Dark as he watched Hero move. He looked down at his stomach then up at Mark. A cruel smile spread across his teeth, "If you weren't always hungry," Dark lifted his white shirt. "He wouldn't exist." As he lifted the shirt, he revealed a demonic smile of sharp teeth that opened slightly, letting the pointed tongue slither through then receded back inside. The teeth shut and Dark put his shirt down.

Dark kept his eyes on Mark. The haze around his eyes flowed out into the air. Hero stood between Mark and Dark, determined to protect him.

"I'm not here for you," Dark said, tilting his head. "I'm here for him." He looked passed Hero.

"You'll have to go through us!" A cute voice said from another version of Mark. The bright blue eyes were still there but the rest mimicked Hero, like a side kick. He was shorter as well.

Another flash of lighting shot across the window.

"Okay," Dark said nonchalantly from behind Tim.

Hero looked back, shocked, and Tim jumped forward to dodge the attack, but Dark was too fast. Dark shoved his darkness engulfed hand through Tim's chest. Tim let out a sound that echoed the agonizing pain shooting through his core. Tim's legs crippled underneath him as Dark's hand came out through Tim's back. He threw Tim to the other side of the room effortlessly and lowered his arm. Tim's body landed on big wooden boxes, breaking them and leaving the shattered remains to cover the body.

"Tim!" Hero cried in horror.

"No!" Mark screamed helplessly from where he was chained to the floor. He arched his back to see where Tim fell. He tried to look at Hero the best he could and he saw sadness written all over his face.

"One down," Dark taunted, holding his hand down to Mark's face. "One to go."

Hero gathered his strength and separated Mark from Dark. Dark was ready to strike, ignoring Hero in front of him, but he backed off a moment later.

Dark didn't take his eyes off Mark, "I will get you." His voice faded with his body.

A few moments of silence passed before Dark's voice came again from the second floor by the stairs. "We will get you." He said loudly and several demonic smiles moved on all the walls, including the ceiling and floor.

Hero didn't move. Neither did Tim. Mark struggled to look at Dark. "What do you want from me?" He yelled as the chains tightened, pressing his shoulders into the floor.

Dark's eyes landed on him, he smiled and jumped from the railing, hovered over Mark and pulled him from the chain. He dropped Mark onto his back and pointed at his chest, standing over him. "Your soul," Dark said as his black haze engulfed Mark. The last thing he saw was Hero walking over to Tim.


	3. Night 3

Mark heaved for air and spasmed to get up then realized he was in his own bed again. He reached around in the darkness, feeling for his little biscuit. He found him and held Tim. Mark looked up into the darkness. The glow from the never sleeping city he lived in came into his room through the edges of his curtains, allowing for a bit of light to flow through. A silent moment passed before he turned on the light.

"I don't think sleep is a good idea anymore," Mark told himself as he sat up, debating if he should go make some tea to calm himself down. After a moment, he put on his glasses, moved the covers off him and he was still wearing his pajama pants. He put on his black and red flannel, left it unbuttoned, put on his glasses and carried Tiny Box Tim with him to the kitchen.

Mark turned on the light, making the whole room light up. He glanced at the clock.

"3 AM isn't too bad." He mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair, making it fluffy and the sweat made it stay that way. He put water in the kettle, set it on the stove and turned it on. He opened the cabinet and reached for a mug.

His arm completely missed. He sighed heavily. "Not this again." He moved to get the mug and it spun away from his fingers. He swung his arm and slapped another mug into the side of the cabinet and managed to pick it up. He moved to put it on the counter. The mug spun on its base and almost didn't land right.

"Stupid game." Mark mumbled as he moved for the tea in another cabinet. He glared at the tea bags as his arm kept missing and swinging some other way. After a few tries he got a tea bag and got it into the mug.

The water started to heat up. Mark waited a few minutes longer for the water to be warm enough. He picked up the mug, barely, and moved it to the kettle and put it down. The tea kettle worked for him and he got his tea.

He sighed softly and took the mug with him to the couch and sat down in the corner. He curled up under some blankets and nestled Tim by his chest. He put the mug over the blanket and on his lap.

Mark closed his eyes and sipped the tea after it had steeped long enough. It felt like it'd been an hour or so, just trying to keep his mind blank.

His eyes snapped open when he heard a mug land on the counter. He turned to see another version of himself. A flicker of fear coursed through his blood.

This version turned around and showed himself with a white streak in his hair. He moved through the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. He wore a black shirt with a light blue M on it. His white wings shifted behind him, "I am Light." He explained further and took off his dark sunglasses as he went to sit down in the chair near Mark. "I am opposite to the one in your nightmares."

"How are you here?" Mark asked, straightening up to face him.

Light put down the tea and looked at Mark. "I can appear in your reality while Dark appears in your subconscious. He's up to something and with that helper of his, who I think you've seen…" He trailed off for a moment. "He's even more powerful than I remember."

Mark spoke up, "What is happening to me?"

Light looked past Mark into the dark hallway then at Mark, "You are dealing with every alter ego you have ever created. Dark wants power over you or your body or something so he woke the rest of us up. When we didn't join him he pushed us farther from you." Light looked passed Mark again and nodded. "Hero is on your side and so is Tim." He explained as Tim wiggled from Mark's arm and lit up. The same sidekick in his nightmare was standing behind couch now.

Hero joined Tim, "We are up against two alter egos that have embodied everything you aren't."

"But I didn't create you," Mark said to Hero.

"Like I said before, 'I am the hero within you'." Hero explained, "You may not have created me, but through everything you stand for, for the good in this world, for every follower on YouTube, for the money you raise for charity, for the fans you get to meet and everything else. I have been created." He held his arms up as he spoke then put them down.

"Okay, well I did create Wilfred." Mark said, turning to Light.

"We don't talk about Wilfred." Light replied quickly, looking away from Mark.

"He's a goofball and can't do anything serious." Tim said.

"Alright… So what do we do?" Mark asked putting down the tea he can no longer finish due to the knots in his stomach.

"We," Light gestured to Hero and Tim, "protect you from them."

Hero jumped and turned to the shadow of the hallway. Tim faced it as well. Light stood up and displayed his white wings.

"We have names, you know." Dark said as he walked out of the shadows. His white shirt clung to his pale skin, revealing the teeth on his stomach. He stuck his hand in the pocket of his black pants and leaned back on the wall. At contact, black tendrils reached out. They didn't go far, but they were there.

"You see," another Mark appeared from the shadows, the same from the first nightmare. His voice was deep and demonic and outright scary. "Dark, here has a plan."

"We will never join." Light said defensively.

"We don't need you to join." The other laughed. His red pupils landed on Mark.

Dark laughed and stepped forward. "We want to make a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Hero demanded.

"You and me fight," Dark gestured to Hero. "And whoever wins, gains control of the body." The other nudged Dark, "Demon wants a part too." Dark looked at Light, "You two will engage in battle. The outcome of yours will not affect the outcome of ours."

"What if we don't want to fight?" Tim asked.

Dark moved to him and towered over his short self. "You don't have a choice, Tiny." Dark's eyes pierced right through Tim. Hero put his arm under Dark and shoved him away. Dark stumbled back and looked shocked. Hero was glaring at Dark.

"Are you angry?" Dark taunted with a smile.

Light raised his fists and punched the air towards Dark. A fireball flew through the air and Dark easily dodged it. "Do we look angry?"

Demon looked at Dark and whispered, "Light isn't very powerful right now. When the sun comes up, that's when…"

"That's when I get to actually kick your ass." Light said, stepping onto the couch and onto the floor on the other side. He didn't look away from Demon.

Dark backed away, "Let's go," Demon growled and Dark detoured through the kitchen. He grabbed a box of Cheese-Its and turned to Mark. "You need to eat more." He said as he ripped the top off and pulled up his shirt. He walked into the darkness feeding his stomach mouth. When the crunching stopped Mark picked up his tea again with shaky hands.

Pre dawn peered over the horizon and a bit of faded light got into the room.

"We are with you till the end, Mark." Light said to him, wings lowering and fire fading away.

Tim jumped over the couch and landed next to Mark.

Hero saluted and walked away with Light. "And don't be afraid to take a nap this afternoon."

Tim hugged Mark, Mark wrapped his arms around Tim and after a few moments, Mark felt the plushie in his arms again. He sat in silent fear as it all started to flood his mind. What could he do? He was only human. He didn't have any special powers like they did. He could only be protected by them.

Or die… if they lose the fight.


	4. Night 4

~"He who makes a beast of himself removes himself from the pain of being human." Dr. Samuel Johnson. Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs ~

Mark waited for anything to happen. His phone buzzed with a text. He looked at it. It was Wade. He didn't want to talk to his best friend about any of this and put his phone down.

"The best part of being me," Dark said really close to Mark's ear, making him jump. Mark looked around for him and Dark was levitating above him. "Is that I can appear whenever you do something that doesn't benefit Light."

Mark looked at Dark and reached for his phone.

"I'm already here so talking to your little friend isn't going to send me away." Dark taunted, rolling over in the air and floating away.

Mark told Wade everything and at first Wade didn't reply. A few minutes passed and Dark floated over again.

"There are some things you can't tell to even your closest of friends," Dark said with a horrible smile that faded into disgust when the phone signaled for a reply.

Wade told Mark that he could kick their asses. That he could do the right thing and be strong enough to win the battle.

Another reply said that Wade would fly out as soon as he could. The earliest would be tomorrow afternoon. All the flights to LA were booked until then but he would keep checking if something opened up.

Mark replied with a thank you and put his phone down.

"Okay, so you have one good friend." Dark remarked snidely before disappearing. "This will be over before he gets here." His voice echoed.

Mark closed his eyes and tried to sleep in the middle of the day as Light had told him to.

In this dream, he glided through a very stylized type of tunnel. When he reached the end, the room he was lead to showed four glass enclosed structures with different objects inside.

"This must be Scale," he smiled as he remembered playing it a long time ago. He walked right into the first one and the darkness engulfed him. A moment later he was standing at the beginning of a path that was lined with tall walls. He moved forward and came to the platform he'd seen before and picked up the gun that was floating there. The words 'can scale' showed up on the display that faced him.

He aimed it at a tree and shrunk it down until it was tiny, "Ah! It's so cute!" he said as he moved over to the wall that blocked him in. His fascination with it was interrupted by laughter coming from the other side and then he nearly fell over as thundering footsteps shook the ground.

He heard his name and looked up to see Tim on top of the wall waving at him. Mark moved over to the flower by the base of the wall and stood on it. He scaled it up so he could stand on the top of the wall. Tim hugged him and Mark saw Light's hair rise over the wall to reveal his smiling face.

Light put his hands on the wall, laughed and then kicked a hole in the base.

"That wasn't really necessary." Tim moved away from Mark said to the top half of Light's face.

Mark smiled and couldn't form words to his excitement so he let out a squeal of happiness and pointed to Light's hand as it turned over on the wall. Mark jumped on and tried to balance as Tim got on.

Light stood up and held them out carefully. He walked towards the edge of this platform and had Mark look out across the landscape. There were platforms like this one all over the place, suspended in mid air and out into the horizon.

A rush of black and pink flew in front of Mark's face and slowed so he could see that it was Hero.

Hero stopped long enough to laugh, hold up the same gun Mark was holding with his right hand and call out, "I wish I had this power!" before diving back down towards the platform. He pulled up to barely fly over the grass on that platform and landed softly on the other side. He propped the gun onto his right shoulder and watched them.

Light got down on one knee and leaned over to put Mark and Tim on the platform Hero landed on. Hero greeted them and when Light stood back up, Hero used the gun to shrink Light back down to his normal size.

Mark watched Light open his wings and drop from the platform, face first in to the bright void below them. He looked over the edge as a blur of white rushed in front of him and into the air. Light spun and opened his wings. He looked down at them and landed calmly.

"Show off," Hero mumbled.

Mark watched in awe. "I wish I had wings…"

"Well, this is your subconscious. You can do what you want here." Light said and walked over to Mark. "You are in control of this dream, so if you want wings, you should be able to get them."

"How do I do that?" Mark asked, turning to Light as he circled him.

"Well, first, wings come out of your back," he grabbed the collar of Mark's flannel. "So this comes off." He let it go.

Mark shrugged off the top part of the flannel shirt.

"Oh come on," Light sighed, reaching back over to pull it off. "It works better like this."

"But you're wearing a shirt," Mark protested, wrapping his arms around himself.

"We all look like you. Literally," Hero said, looking Mark straight in the eye and flexed his biceps, showing them off through his skin tights outfit, as Mark had done a few times into his webcam. "It's okay."

Mark thought about it for a moment and straightened up, also flexing his biceps. His toned torso was awkwardly exposed but Mark slowly ignored the feeling, "That was dumb wasn't it?"

"Yeah," said Light as he walked behind Mark. He put both hands on Mark's back, "Okay, think about wings. How are they structured, where would they be on your back, how big are they?" a moment of silence passed, "Alright, so… roll your shoulders forward."

Mark rolled his shoulders and flexed his back a little as he leaned over slightly.

"Good. It shouldn't hurt too much," Light said as he pressed into his back muscles and jumped back.

A pair of wings rushed out of Mark's skin and held themselves up in the air, as if enjoying the freedom.

Mark moved them almost instinctively and held them out in front of him. They moved in to look at the wings and Tim petted the feathers first. The pattern was red and black with a slight resemblance to his logo.

Light sat down, "I can show you how to fly later. Right now we need to discuss what's most likely going to happen once you wake up, Mark."

Mark looked disappointed but held his wings in place behind him and moved to sit next to Light. He let his wings relax behind him.

"Obviously fighting," Hero said as he joined the circle. Tim sat next to him. "But what's the strategy?"

"Dark already said who he wants to fight, but someone needs to protect Mark at all times." Light said. "Which any of us can do."

"He wants to fight us all." Hero stated.

Light was quiet, thinking, then stated, "I really don't like the idea of it, but we might have to ask him." He watched Hero get up.

Hero let out a very exasperated sigh and got up. "Do you know how helpful he's gonna be? Not very. He can't concentrate on anything for more than a second. I swear he has the attention span of a squirrel." He crossed his arms over his chest and paced impatiently.

"I don't like the idea either. But what other option do we have?" Light continued, watching Hero pace.

Tim looked at Hero then Light, "Not once did Dark mention King Dark. Did you notice that?" He piped up.

"Probably because King Ego is too much competition for Dark," Light replied with a hint of sass in his voice.

"King Dark?" Mark asked as his mind went through all the alter egos of himself he'd seen on Tumblr.

"A slight alteration to Dark, King Dark represents your ego." Light explained in technicality then looked at Hero who had paused in his pacing, "The better option would be King Dark, he's powerful at least."

Light looked passed Mark and Hero joined in when a light flashed and someone in a dark red robe with intricate gold designs lining every edge of it stepped out onto the platform. His gold staff hit the platform pretty hard. His hand relaxed on it below the crystal orb embedded in the top.

"I was summoned?"

"Yes, I guess, King Dark." Light stated, standing up.

"He has wings now I see." His red eyes stood out against his slightly pale skin. He shifted his gold emblem on his chest and walked over. He walked properly and swiftly over to Mark. He held out his hand which Mark reluctantly grabbed. King Dark helped him up and spun him around to look at the wings. "Very nice. They suit you."

Mark turned around and looked at King Dark. "Ego huh?"

"Your entire ego is reflected by me," King Dark explained. His slight smile disappeared when Light walked over to them.

"You are here to help, not spread your negativity to him." Light defended.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." He backed off, "You all know I didn't join them."

Light relaxed slightly, "Why didn't you join them?"

King Dark looked at him, "First of all, ego. But they want control and don't care what happens to Mark in the end, as long as one of them controls him."

He stopped when Hero stood beside them, "How do you know?"

"I've known their plan since they first started wanting to take control. Dark came up with the idea and Demon has the power to do so." King Dark continued and shrugged off his robe. He turned around. Four large gash marks shined in the light, a fifth faint one had almost healed.

Mark put his hand on King Dark's back, "They did that to you?"

King Dark nodded, "When I first decided to not take their side after hearing their plan, Demon did this."

Mark sighed and removed his hand, "So whose side are you on?"

King Dark turned around, "I'm on no one's side, but if I don't help, and they take over, I stop existing."

"How do you stop existing?" Light asked.

"If Mark dies, so do I. I represent a key emotion that he has." King Dark turned to Tim, "So will you," then to Light, "And you."

"What about me?" Hero asked.

"You will survive because you were created through a lot of other things that Mark has done. If Mark dies, only a part of you will disappear and you will slowly go insane from the mental imbalance." King Dark explained as he turned around and picked up his staff again. "Again, they don't care what happens to Mark."

Tim walked over to Mark and hugged him.

Hero and Light looked at Mark then at each other, "So what do we do?"

"Win," King Dark stated bluntly as he put his robe back on. "I'll protect him to the best of my ability…"

"Wait…" Light interrupted. "What if the one we don't want here, shows up?"

"Who?" King Dark asked.

Hero turned to him, "Wilfred Warfstache," he said with a lot of disdain that a hero shouldn't have. It was almost a growl.

"Oh." He replied. "I get it. He's quite hilarious though,"

"Difficult to work with," Hero said.

"If he shows up, just let him be there." King Dark suggested. "If he gets in the way, then oh well."

Before anyone else could speak, an over powering voice echoed across the dream, "I'm tired of waiting."

"Good luck!" Hero shouted to the rest of them as elongated red and black claws ripped through the sky, grabbed him and he was pulled out. Tim shut his eyes and disappeared.

King Dark nodded to Mark as he stepped back into a circle of light.

Light was next to be grabbed.


	5. Night 5

Mark woke up with Demon crouched over him and in the middle of throwing Light across the room. After letting Light go, he turned to Mark, smiled and stepped off the couch.

King Dark appeared and stood behind Mark, putting his staff over Mark and in front of the couch and glared at Demon.

"How are your scars doing?" He taunted, tilting his head to one side, smiling.

King Dark stood patiently and stepped to the side for Light's fire ball to fly past him. Demon dodged it but part of his side was burned. He glared at Light and charged at him.

King Dark stepped in front of Mark as the two flew through the wall and into the sky.

Light flew up into the sky and away from everything else. Demon followed and matched Light in speed. He ran on the air with a never ending layer of black tendrils. He used these tendrils to steer him in the air and keep him up there.

Dark looked at Hero and Tim. "My turn," he growled and charged at them. Hero shoved Tim to one side and dodged to the other. Dark crashed into the wall leaving an indent, turned around and threw a black tendril ball at Hero.

The impact threw him through the glass windows and outside with the others.

Dark turned to Tim, "Time to get rid of you once and for all," he yelled, gathering a smooth black ball in his hand and running at him.

King Dark ran from where he was and tried to intersect the hit but didn't get there in time. King had managed to drive his staff into Dark's stomach, cracking some of the teeth, but couldn't stop the flying ball of darkness. Dark's ball sailed from his hand and into Tim's neck. The ball held him to the wall, dangling and struggling.

"Tim!" Mark yelled from his half standing position by the couch.

"Mark, no!" King Dark yelled from his hold on Dark.

Mark's internal conflict gave Dark enough time to react to King Dark, throwing him off and running to the wall with claws extended.

"Dark!" Mark shouted angrily from his stance and glared at Dark.

Dark stopped mid step, mid strike and froze completely right before impact. Tim had looked away and closed his eyes. Dark struggled to even turn to Mark.

"Don't. You. Dare." Mark's glare pierced right through Dark's eyes.

"Your anger empowers me, you know." Dark said, trying to move. When he couldn't he looked at the hole in the wall. "Maybe it empowers him."

As he spoke, Hero shouted from outside with Light and were thrown down. Light braced for impact and caught Hero.

Mark put his hand on his side from the result of the impact and stood still.

"Stop trying help us!" King Dark yelled at Mark. "It'll only make this worse!" Dark struggled to get away and King Dark readjusted his grip. "It's my job to keep you alive, Mark!"

Mark grabbed his stomach, screamed in pain and fell to the floor. A moment later Demon fell from the sky.

King Dark helped Mark up and walked him over to the hole in the wall, shielding Mark. Hero was fighting Demon and Light was fight Dark.

He looked back at Tim who had fallen unconscious by where Dark dropped him.

"Why did that hurt?" Mark asked softly as he stood on his own. He jerked to the side when Hero punched Demon in the side.

Dark changed his outfit as he covered himself in tendrils. They moved away and revealed a green cape and some gold colored metal armor.

"That's actually a really cool outfit," King Dark said. "Especially the gold horns on the top."

"He looks like Loki," Mark grunted. He sat on the ground and waited. All he could do was watch.

Mark watched Demon get back up into the sky and was greeted with a powerful, double fisted punch in the back. Mark lurched forward and was caught by King Dark.

"This can get really bad really fast." King Dark commented from his crouched position. He threw up his arm to shield them from the incoming wave of energy from the rebound attack from Dark.

Hero grabbed Light's arm and spun him around. Light slammed his legs into Dark's neck, throwing him close to the wall of the building. Mark felt the impact in both his neck and his legs. Dark recovered quickly and raised his staff to Light's chest.

Light stopped his attack, lowered his arm and looked at the tip of the staff near his chest over his dark glasses. The staff glowed blue and soon faded into black. Light took off his sunglasses and looked at Mark in regrettable, sad silence.

"Time to end this once and for all!" Dark shouted and shoved the staff into Light's chest before Hero could deflect the staff.

Mark and Light screamed in pain. Mark's scream echoed from the room and out into the sky. The staff had been shoved through his chest and out of his back. Light concentrated long enough to grab the staff and couldn't let go as its electro-shock reaction hurt him.

Mark was on his knees on the floor, chest pushed out towards the fight, head back. Pain, the only thing he could feel as his mouth hung open in silent screams of agony. King Dark tried to help but was unsure of what he could do. He could only watch in despair as he saw his own hands begin to fade as he reached for Mark.

"King Dark!" Tim yelled as he recovered from Dark's attack and slowly reacted to everything. He got over to Mark and held him gently in place. Tim watched King Dark fade away with his bright blue eyes. King Dark kept looking at Tim until darkness engulfed him, taking him from this world.

"One down!" Dark said as he took a deep breath in and jerked the staff out of Light's torso, causing Mark to scream again and fall into Tim's arms. Light fell out of the sky and into unconsciousness. Hero caught him and looked up at Dark.

Demon went in for the kill, as planned. He dove for Mark and without any interruptions, menacingly slowed down as he approached them.

Tim held onto Mark as he lay on the floor and looked at his chest. Mark could only let out short bursts of cries of pain. There was no physical damage to him but he knew Mark had felt it. Mark's hand found Tim's and just let it all out. Tim held Mark's hand with both of his and cried in fear and sadness and clutched onto Mark's hand like it was the end.


	6. 6th Night

Dark watched the plan go through, but… he changed his mind and dove for Mark. He blew passed Demon and threw him off course. He landed on the floor near them. "When will you learn to not get in the way?" He growled and waved his arm. Tim was ripped from Mark and flew into the back wall.

Mark watched Tim fly and closed his eyes to only hear Tim's landing. He sobbed into the floor and curled up in pain as Dark moved closer. Demon kicked Light in the stomach and watched Mark react.

The torment started becoming unbearable and his screams echoed throughout the room. Dark smiled as he watched Mark's last few minutes of breathing on his own.

Demon held back Hero with little effort. Hero was holding onto Light who was still unconscious. Demon watched Dark change plans again and smiled.

"Well, if I couldn't be in control…" Demon said in a low voice. "It might as well be him anyway."

Dark looked at Mark's face and forced him to roll onto his back. His tendrils kept him in place. "Don't you know?" Mark looked up at Dark and tried to glare but the unpressured pain was too much. "Don't you know that I always get what I want?" He put his staff near Mark's head he smiled, "Must be time to break the oh-so-indestructible Markiplier." He ended with a laugh. Dark moved closer to Mark's face and put his hand on Mark's torso. He closed his eyes and breathed in the pain as Mark's dying screams engulfed him.

Mark couldn't move. He didn't want to move. He had to move. But he just couldn't fight anymore. He was only human. He didn't have any special powers like they did.

"Don't destroy yourself before I can do it." Dark taunted, interrupting Mark's panicked thoughts. He tilted his head and looked at Mark. His laugh ended with, "Maybe one day you won't disappoint your fans."

Mark let out a long scream of deafening despair as that part of his soul was torn to pieces. He looked away from Dark but it only made it worse. Dark said things that reflected his fears. Each statement made him stronger. Each statement hurt Mark. Each statement destroyed his soul bit by bit. Mark knew he wasn't going to be able to fight forever.

"You will never amount to anything in this world." He lowered himself to Mark's face.

"Your life is pointless." Dark growled into his ear.

"You fans will never appreciate you." He pulled away Mark's hands that barely resisted.

"You will let them down from this day forward," Dark sneered with the cruelest of smiles.

He grabbed Mark's face and his red pupils looked into Mark's fear filled honey brown eyes. Mark's jaw fell open and a single tear fell from the corner of his eye.

"And you will never," Dark got closer, feeling the defeat in Mark's soul, "Make people happy ever again." His eyes turned all black. So did Mark's.

Mark was fading fast but he felt the burning that started from his torso and emanated out across his body. He couldn't do anything to stop it. No one could do anything to stop it. It burned like hell and Mark was truly in hell. The bit left of his soul receded as Dark took over. Mark's eyes shut forever as Dark put his other hand on his chest. Black tendrils surrounded them in a cocoon. His heart convulsed as the control shifted from light to dark.

Dark started laughing, but it wasn't his voice. It was Mark's. But it wasn't Mark. He wasn't in control of his own body anymore.

The tendrils unwound themselves and Mark's body moved in a series of awkward jerks as he stood up. The cocoon drifted away as Dark looked out at Hero who couldn't look at him. Light was slowly fading away. Dark tilted his head and smiled at Demon. Darkness flowed from Dark's new body and surrounded him.

Dark's smiled disappeared and he turned to what was clanging around then ran out to the living room.

This version of Mark was wearing a pink mustache, a striped suit and was very energetic. He stood in the middle of the room, fists on his hips and stuck out his chest. "Hey everybody…"

Dark waved his hand and let out a faint laugh. As quickly as he had arrived, Wilfred Warfstache had left the scene, not of his own doing.

Hero finally opened his eyes to see what had happened. Light had disappeared completely from his arms and he looked down at Mark's body as it stood there and looked at him with Dark's eyes.

"Mark…" Hero whispered and attracted Demon's attention.

Demon started laughing and looked at Dark.

Dark held his arms out and smiled. His eyes pierced into the saddened Hero and said, "I win." His statement molded the voice into his and his laugh signaled the eternal end of Mark Fischbach.


End file.
